The field of the invention relates generally to gas lift wells, and more specifically, to methods and systems for downhole sensing and communications in a gas lift well.
Gas lift uses the injection of gas into a production well to increase the flow of liquids, such as crude oil or water, from the production well. Gas is injected down the casing and ultimately into the tubing of the well at one or more downhole locations to reduce the weight of the hydrostatic column. This effectively reduces the density of the fluid in the well and further reduces the back pressure, allowing the reservoir pressure to lift the fluid out of the well. As the gas rises, the bubbles help to push the fluid ahead. The produced fluid can be oil, water, or a mix of oil and water, typically mixed with some amount of gas.
In production wells, downhole sensing equipment (e.g., temperature and pressure sensors) may be used below the surface to monitor conditions below the surface. Power must generally be supplied to the downhole sensing equipment, and data generally must be communicated from the downhole sensing equipment to the surface. At least some known production wells use one or more cables that extend from the surface through the production well to the downhole sensing equipment. However, these cables may be relatively expensive (e.g., if the downhole equipment is located deep within the production well), may break (interrupting power and communication capabilities), and may physically interfere with other components in the production well (e.g., pipes, conduits, mandrels, etc.). Accordingly, it would be desirable to wirelessly provide power and communications between surface equipment and downhole sensing equipment in a production well.